New Arrivals
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Modo's family just got larger. Read to find out the chaos that insues for this newly enlarged family. please R and R.


New Arrivals

By Silver Elf Child

A/N: I haven't been in the mood to write anything related to Biker Mice in quite a long while, but this story means a lot to me. I hope you will enjoy it as I did writing it. Family means a lot to me and I had to portray the guys, specifically Modo in a family situation. Enjoy.

It was good to be home, Modo thought as he sunk into his favorite chair. Today had been filled with great companionship and good times. Now all he wanted to do was catch a few winks before going to work in the morning. He kicked off his boots and reclined back, placing his hands behind his head in content bliss. A blinking red dot caught his eye and he leaned over to investigate. He had a message on his answering machine. Pressing the play button, the recording reiterated the missive, 'Modo? Are you there?' It was his mother. 'Modo, please pick up.' She paused waiting for her oldest child to pick up his receiver. "Modo, this is your Mamma. Do not panic son, but I'm here at the hospital…'

Modo did not wait for the message to finish. He was out the door, boots in hand, running for his bike. As a matter of fact, he nearly mowed down his bros in his haste to his chopper.

"Whoa, Bro. Where's the fire!"

"No time, have to get to the hospital."

Sensing the worst, his friends followed suit and were saddled and ready by the time Modo had finished slipping his boots onto his feet.

The urge to speed continually crossed the Biker Mice's minds, but as Modo's gray furred Mamma always says, 'there's no need to hurry to your own funeral', stopped them from doing so.

Arriving at the hospital, all inhibition was lost as Modo ducked into the first parking place, cutting off an old mouse in the process. He was too worried at what he would find inside to apologize. Luckily, Throttle was there to smooth things over and ask forgiveness for his friend.

Modo found the emergency room to be stagnant. A few patients sat waiting to be seen, but nothing was life threatening. The nurses behind the counter were busy talking about personal dealings and an upcoming vacation.

"Excuse me, but I got a message from my Mamma saying that she was here."

The nurses gave him blank looks. How were they suppose to answer him when he never posed a question and they did not even know who he was!

"Ma'am, I'm looking for…"

"Modo!"

Modo turned at his name and found his mother coming toward him; out of twin swinging doors. "Mamma." He gave a sigh of relief. "What's…"

"I thought I said not to panic. Look at you." Mamma fussed combing her fingers through his fur. "You never listen." As an after thought she added under her breath, "just like your father."

"But Mamma…"

"Now just calm yourself down. I don't need two of you frightening the little one." Modo turned in the direction Mamma pointed and found his sisters' husband, Robert, pacing in the corner of the ER. His little two and a half-year-old niece sat in a chair kicking her legs and braiding her dolls' hair into its antenni.

"What's happened Mamma? Your message said that you were here at the hospital."

"And I bet that you ran out the door without listening to the rest of the message." Modo hung his head in shame, knowing that she was right. "That's all right dear," Mamma comforted, patting him on the shoulder. "I would not expect any less of you. Your sister went into labor and there were a few complications, but everything is all right now. They are moving her to the maternity ward now."

"What kind of complications?" Modo's voice caught in his throat.

"The baby's heart beat faded for a bit, but it has stabilized."

"How's Sis taking it?"

"She is fine for now. Please, Dear, calm Robert. He is very worried, despite the doctor's assurances."

"I will, Mamma."

"That's my dear son. Hello boys." Throttle and Vinnie smiled behind Modo and gave his Mamma sheepish waves.

Modo's niece stirred in his arms and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the back of her tiny hands. She smiled sweetly at her uncle before turning to her father. "Daddy, me hungie." Modo let her crawl out of his lap and watched her go to Robert. Robert returned Modo a weak smile before taking her hand. "We'll be back," he told him.

Modo nodded and turned to his bro's. Both were sprawled across a chair, or two, fast asleep. Now how could anyone not find that scene amusing? Modo shook his head with a slight chuckle. How long was this waiting going to last!

A hand gently touched his left shoulder, scarring him out of his fur. "Mamma!" Modo squeaked, trying not to wake his slumbering bro's.

Mamma held up her finger to her mouth to hush him. "Where is Robert?"

"He took Jessie to go get some food."

"That is too bad. We'll have to have a nurse get him. In the mean time, would you like to meet your new nephew?"

Modo nodded with elation. Leaving his bro's to their slumber repose, Modo followed his mother down the hall to the room his sister had given birth.

Sis lay cradling her babe close to her chest. Her older brother timidly entered. "Hello."

"Hi, Modo."

"How ya feeling?"

Sis only smiled at him.

"You look good."

"You are such a liar. But a loving liar. Do you want to meet your nephew?"

Modo nodded eagerly as he stepped up to his sisters' bedside. She gently laid the mouseling into his arms and relaxed back onto the pillow.

"He's so small," Modo whispered, pulling him closer to his chest. His nephew balled his hands into tiny fists and nuzzled his cheek against Modo's chest. He gave several small intakes of breath, in an attempt to establish a scent link.

Modo chuckled at the face his nephew gave. "What's his…" Modo began to ask, looking up and found Sis fast asleep. Mamma stepped up beside him and gently petted her grandsons' cheek. "Rimfire." Modo gave her a confused look. "His name. Rimfire."

"Hello, Rimfire."

Rimfire yawned and snuggled closer, grabbing a fist full of Modo's fur. A slight rap at the door pulled Modo's attention away from the babe in his arms. "The nurse said we could visit," said the head that peaked into the room.

Mamma ushered her son-in-law and granddaughter in with a wave of her hand. Robert obliged her by leading his daughter in, by the hand, before stopping at the foot of the bed. He smiled, relief washing over his facial features to find his wife safe and sound asleep. To him, she was the vision of an angel.

"Daddy," Jessie tugged at his pang leg seam. "I want to see the mouseling."

Robert turned his attention to Modo and his son. Clearing his throat, he grabbed Modo's attention, again, and nodded to Jessie. Picking up on the hint, Modo knelt down to let Jessie take a peak at her new baby brother. Excitement rushed Jessie to Modo's side and she looked down at Rimfire. "That's it?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

Modo nodded. "You have to help your Mamma take care of him."

Jessie gave her uncle a dubious look. Help? With that? Jessie turned back to her father not convinced that a mouseling was a good idea or going to be much fun.

Modo could hardly contain his excitement. The freedom fighters! He was going to be a freedom fighter! Stoker, the head of the resistance, AKA the freedom fighters, had finally decided to let take he and his bro's, Throttle and Vinnie, under his wing and allowed them to fight. What an honor! What a privilege! Of course, he could not tell Mamma, or Sis. Rob maybe, but not the others. They wouldn't understand. They still believed that the recent conflicts could be worked out peacefully through diplomatic concessions.

Turing the corner leading to Sis's neighborhood, Modo was met by panic, destruction and disarray. Screeching to a halt, Modo missed running over a mouse. "What happened here?" he asked. Instead of receiving a reply, the mouse ran off in a different direction. More mice followed, evidently evacuating the area, clutching loved ones and any valuables they could carry.

Everyone he spoke to ignored him. There was no time to answer meaningless questions. They had to flee for their very lives! Filled with rage and fed up without any answers, Modo revved up his engine and zoomed up the street. These mice meant nothing to him; Sis, Rob and the kids were what mattered!

Modo continued his mad drive up the streets till he came to Sis's block. As he rounded the corner he ran into one of Sis's neighbors. Modo grabbed him, forcing him to tell him what was going on. The neighbor shook violently in Modo's unrelenting grip. Despite the serious wounds, Modo shook the mouse in earnest for answers. "Tell me!"

"They attacked… without waning."

"Who?"

"The Plutarkians."

"Why?"

The neighbor shook his head from side to side. "Don't know. Let me go. They will be back. They're coming back to get us all."

Modo's mind was racing. What had caused everything to go wrong? The neighbor began to struggle in his unyielding grasp. Modo tightened his grasp on the neighbor's arms and shook him, ceasing his futile struggle. "What about my sister? Did she and the kids get out?"

"Let me go," The neighbor squeaked.

"What about the kids!"

"I don't know," cried the neighbor. "I barely got out myself. It happened so fast."

Modo released the neighbor and sped up the street. They just had to be alive! They just had to be all right!

The street was deserted and covered in rubble. One house was on fire at the end of the block and smoke rose in a different neighborhood somewhere as a dark ominous dust cloud slowly approached from the south. The neighbor was right. The Plutarkians would be back.

Hopping from his bike, Modo ran into the house shouting, "Sis! Rob!"

At first the house was still and no noise came to his ears, that was until a timid young female voice asked, "Uncle Modo?"

Modo sighed with relief; it was Jessie. He found her clutching her doll under the kitchen table. Rimfire sat beside her playing with his motorcycle toy. "Where's your Mamma, kids?" Modo asked kneeling down at the table.

"Mamma's crying," Rimfire informed, looking up. Despite his age he knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Rimfire looked away, ashamed that his uncle might see the fear in his eyes. Modo turned to Jessie and found her large eyes still moist with tears. "Mamma told us to stay here," Jessie whimpered.

"Where's your Mamma?"

"In the bedroom with Daddy," Jessie pointed to the back of the house. "Don't leave us, Uncle Modo, I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Darling, I won't be gone long. I'll be right back." Modo stood up, gave the kids one last look before running headlong out of the kitchen, through the living room, and down the hall. He caught himself by the doorframe of the master bedroom and looked in. Sis was kneeling by the bed holding Roberts' hand, weeping uncontrollably. Modo crept up, afraid to disturb the very air. Rob was laid across the bed and looked like he was sleeping, but Modo knew better. His blood soaked clothes, the stillness of his chest, which ceased to rise and fall, and the air spoke of death. "Sis," Modo spoke softly as he placed his right hand on her left shoulder.

She instinctively pulled away.

"Come on, Sis, we have to leave."

"Then go. Leave me here."

Modo closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pulled the bed sheets over his brother-in-law's body, covering him completely.

Sis jumped to her feet, slamming her fists against his chest. "NO!"

Carefully and gently Modo restrained her wrists. "He's gone, Sis." She continued to try to fight, but she was too tired to resist. She let him take her into his arms as she continued to cry. "You can't go where he's gone." Modo whispered into her hair.

"Please, Modo, not yet. Let me stay just a few moments more with him." Sis begged turning back to her husbands' body.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go, now. The Plutarkians are coming back and…"

Sis's head snapped to attention at the very mention of the fish faced menace. "My babies!"

"Their safe," Modo assured. "But we have to go or else they won't be."

"Modo," Sis dug her nails into his shoulders. "They killed Rob. The Plutarkians killed him because they tried to hurt the kids!"

Modo glowered with rage. This was the last straw! No one was going to hurt his family anymore! Grabbing Sis by the hand, he drug her toward the front of the house. When the kids saw him storming toward them, they ran to meet him. Sis picked up Rimfire as they quickly followed Modo out to his bike. "Get on," he ordered.

"You can't drive with all of us," Sis protested, panic seeping into her voice.

Modo pushed a button and his sidecar came folding out. Sis helped Rimfire in as Jessie climbed in from the other side. "Where's Daddy going to sit?" Rimfire asked his mother.

Sis looked to Modo for an answer. When their gazes met tears threatened to fall from both of their eyes. "Come on Sis, let's go."

"Wait! I forgot something!"

"Sis, NO!" Modo rebutted, but it was too late. She was already back inside the house. Modo looked up the street and could see the Plutarkian lines advancing. "Kids stay here. I'll be right back." As he rounded the front of his bike Jessie shrieked, "Uncle Modo, don't leave us!" Rimfire sat holding his arms out to his uncle, terror looking out from behind his large pupils. Modo looked to the house then back to the kids. He had to get them out of there, but he needed Sis before he could go. Tearing away from the kids gazes Modo proceeded after Sis. "I have to get your Mamma."

"Please, Uncle Modo."

Modo froze. He was torn in two by their pleas. What was he to do? If they didn't get out of there soon…

"I got it!"

Relief rushed over Modo at the sight of his sister coming out of the house. She clutched the prized possession to her bosom as she ran toward the bike waving her free hand. Now all they had to do was mount up and speed away.

OR, fight for their very lives.

A missile whistled past Modo's ear and exploded into the side of the house. Modo fell onto the kids, shielding them from the heat of the explosion with his body. Once the debris ceased to fall Modo looked up and around. "SIS!" Sis was lying on the front porch under a pile of rubble.

Leaving the mouselings, Modo jumped over a fallen beam in order to reach his sister. She moaned and moved her leg_. Thank goodness she's still alive_, he thought. He pushed away a large chunk of the wall that pinned her. Despite being disoriented she was able to crawl out and with Modo's help get to her feet. "The album!" she protested as Modo tried to tug her toward his bike.

"Leave it!"

"NO! Modo, please, I need that album. It's all I have left of Rob."

Modo rolled his eyes. Sure his family was worth fighting for, but a photo album? Besides, the Plutarkians were almost on top of them. If they didn't leave now, then they were never leaving.

Knowing full well how determined his sister could be, Modo nodded and squeezed her hand. "Let's hurry."

She smiled her thankfulness and began to search frantically in the rubble. "It has to be here! I had it coming out of the house!"

"Sorry, Sis, we can't waist anymore time."

Two more missiles flew past; one hit a house two doors down. "Mamma!"

Modo and Sis turned to find Rimfire standing at the bottom of the stairs holding the photo album. Modo jumped the fallen beam again, snatched Rimfire up into his arms and hopped back onto his bike. Sis was right behind him and landed in the sidecar and clutched Jessie close to her for their ensuing frantic ride to freedom. Holding tight to Rimfire, Modo smoked a U-turn and floored it down the street, away from the Plutarkians. While dodging bullets, missiles and falling debris, making their way to safety, Modo assured his family that everything was going to be all right.

Modo looked through the photo album and sighed. The pictures were of good times he use to know. Of his family, friends and dreams come true. The good memories all lead to sadness, somehow, when the loved ones were lost. What good had saving the book done? All it would do was remind Sis and the kids of happy times stripped away from them!

Modo closed the book with shaking hands. His mind was made up. If it were the last thing he did, he would have those kids find peace.

"Ready to go, Big Fella?"

Modo looked up and sat the album to one side. "Ready."

The Freedom Fighters were his new family now. Each one dear to his heart. Each time they left for a mission, the fear of not returning was real. Each injury only intensified Modo's determination to save not only his true family, but also his adopted family from the Plutarkian menace.

Giving the album one final look, Modo said a prayer. That the album would continue to be filled with the smiling faces of his niece and nephew as they grew. Until then, he had a job to do.

In Loving Memory of

Johanna Luella McBrayer

August 24, 1916 - May 24, 2005

God Bless you Grandma

Forever and Eternity.

I'll see you there, but until then

'Courage and God Speed.'


End file.
